True Love Waits
by YanksLuver
Summary: Vaughn continues an annual tradition, while recalling what's happened since he found Sydney alive 8 years before. Will Sydney and Vaughn get a second chance at love?


Title: True Love Waits  
  
Author: Steph (ILUVNYYANK@aol.com)  
  
Category: Drama/Romance  
  
Spoilers: "Countdown", "The Telling" (with scenes from episode) and a character name spoiler for season 3.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sure, just let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Alias and its characters do not belong to me. I do this out of a love for the show and no infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: Vaughn continues an annual tradition, while recalling what's happened since he found Sydney alive 8 years before. Will Sydney and Vaughn get a second chance at love?  
  
Note: I'm baaaaack! I know, I've been gone for, like, ever. Blame JJ. That finale left me too shocked to write. Anyway, I've got something new now. It's post-finale. I've included scenes from the finale and, in some cases, I've expanded upon them, just so no one's confused. There's also some of my own little flashbacks. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please let me know what you thought! :) ~Steph  
  
* * * True Love Waits: Part 1/1 * * *  
  
~True love waits...I'm not living, just killing time...just lonely, longing.~ "True Love Waits" by Radiohead.  
  
~~  
  
Every year on the same day he made the trip. Without fail. Every year for 10 years.  
  
The first one was the hardest. That first time he mourned her. He mourned the love they had, the love they lost. He mourned the bright future that had escaped them.  
  
The years that followed were easier in some ways. In the time that followed, he knew she was alive. She wasn't his, but she was alive.  
  
Yet he still mourned. Mourned what could have been.  
  
It wasn't easy making the trip every year. Work and personal commitments often provided conflicts. But he always made it happen. A lie here, a favor there. Nothing would stop him.  
  
He'd sit there on the sand, looking out at the water of Butterfly Beach. Santa Barbara. They had talked about visiting. They'd discussed the fun they'd have. A few days alone together, no worries.  
  
~~  
  
"I'm just so relieved for him, it's like I can breathe again," Sydney said as they stood on the ice of the hockey rink.  
  
"You know where it's fun to breathe? Santa Barbara. You ever been?"  
  
"Yeah, I love it. The zoo, that giraffe with the crooked neck."  
  
"No, I mean, the beach, the Biltmore, the food. La Superica -- you ever been there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, we're going this weekend."  
  
"Yeah, come on, as if we can go. There'll be some emergency, some--"  
  
The sound of a cell phone ringing filled the air. Sydney offered him a pointed look and reached in her pocket, where she'd been keeping both their cell phones.  
  
"Yours."  
  
She handed it to him.  
  
"Yeah? Yeah, practice is over. Why? No, that wasn't going to be me. What do you mean, Marky's sick? How sick? Weiss, come on, man. Okay, okay, okay. Okay! Good-bye."  
  
He hung up and looked at her.  
  
"I have to go in."  
  
"I'm gonna stay here and practice so I can kick your ass next time."  
  
"Oh really? Don't forget about Santa Barbara."  
  
"Yeah, someday."  
  
They kissed and he skated away.  
  
Neither of them had any way of knowing that day would never come.  
  
~~  
  
He still remembered the look on her face when he told her he'd made a reservation at the Biltmore for three nights, starting that fateful night.  
  
They were finally doing it. Fully embracing life...together.  
  
~~  
  
"So I did it."  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"I booked the hotel."  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Santa Barbara."  
  
"Three nights, starting tonight. I mean, it was probably the greatest phone call I've ever made."  
  
"Well, you're a genius."  
  
"Thank you," he muttered right before they kissed.  
  
"So after the debrief I'll come and pick you up."  
  
"Okay," she replied before exiting the car.  
  
~~  
  
He could still see her shadowy figure as she walked away from him for the last time. She'd smiled and waved at him and that was it...That was the last time he'd seen her until nearly two years later.  
  
Mere hours later, his world had come crashing down.  
  
And then, just as suddenly as it had collapsed, it changed for the better.  
  
She was alive. Sydney was alive.  
  
It should have been the happiest moment of his life and, in some ways, it was. She could live. Whether it was with him or not, she could live now. She could be happy. And that was all he ever wanted.  
  
But he knew it couldn't be with him. Once again, she couldn't be his.  
  
He'd never forget the moment he saw her again. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest as he'd entered the room and saw her for the first time in nearly two years.  
  
She still looked beautiful. She still took his breath away.  
  
But the moment was tempered by knowing what he did.  
  
~~  
  
As soon as she saw him, she walked over and wrapped her arms around him. Vaughn could hardly look at her, but he held her in his arms tightly, savoring the feeling he'd missed for so long. She cried into his shoulder and then pulled back.  
  
"They doubled Francie."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What happened to Will? To Francie? Are they dead?"  
  
"Will's okay."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"You... Sit down," he said, what he knew troubling him so much he could hardly speak.  
  
She complied and he sat down across from her. Silence filled the air, as he searched for how to begin. Nothing ever came and his eyes became rooted to the floor.  
  
"Vaughn?" she asked.  
  
"We thought you were dead. They asked me to come back to... to explain," he said, the words barely escaping from his lips.  
  
"Come back from what? What are you talking about?" Sydney's voice shook with fear of the unknown.  
  
He rubbed at his face with his left hand, a wedding ring present on his ring finger.  
  
Sydney's eyes widened at the sight of the ring.  
  
"Vaughn," she began, her voice wavering, "why are you wearing that ring?"  
  
He swallowed hard and forced the words out of his mouth, but ignored her question.  
  
"Syd...since that night...you were missing. You've been missing for almost two years."  
  
Her mouth dropped open at his words and his heart broke at having to watch her world shatter again. She'd been through so much in such a short life. And now she had to start all over again.  
  
She searched for words. "What...What are you talking about? Two years? That's impossible."  
  
He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"You disappeared that night, after I dropped you off. We know that you found out about Francie and that you fought. We know you killed her."  
  
"I remember all that."  
  
"When you didn't show up at the debrief, I got worried and went to your house. When I arrived, I found it engulfed in flames. The fire department was already there and they were trying to put it out. I told them that you were in there. I was so scared, Syd. I even tried to run inside, but they stopped me."  
  
He took a deep breath and continued, "After the fire was put out, they searched the house. One body was retrieved, that of Francie's double. There was no sign of you, Sydney. I was so relieved that you weren't in there, but the question remained, where were you. We had nothing to go on. Nothing at all. The agency used all of it resources looking for you, but came up with nothing."  
  
He paused and shook his head, his voice growing low, "I spent all of my free time and much of the time I should have been working doing the same with no results. A month after you disappeared, a badly decomposed body was found in Mexico matching your description. Dental records confirmed that it was you."  
  
She inhaled deeply, but remained silent.  
  
Vaughn squeezed his eyes shut, "But I still wouldn't believe it...couldn't believe it. I insisted that people with resources like Sloane could do anything they wanted. That they could fake the results. But the agency wasn't listening. They listed you as dead and held a memorial service. Everyone seemed to move on but me. I became obsessed with finding you. I spent every free moment looking for you. I neglected my work responsibilities. I depleted my savings, paying private investigators and sources that led nowhere. I took countless flights to countless places where someone who looked like you had been spotted, but nothing ever came of it."  
  
He stopped abruptly and then continued in a voice just above a whisper, "Finally, six months after your disappearance, I had to accept the fact that you were gone. I'd been suspended, Syd. I didn't even know who I was anymore. One day, I looked in the mirror and I didn't even recognize myself. I thought about you. I thought of how much you'd been through, how much pain you'd endured and how strong you were. I knew I had to move on. I knew that's what you would have wanted. I knew that's what you'd do."  
  
Vaughn looked at her. She hadn't said a word as he recounted every last detail. She'd simply stared at him, eyes welling up with tears. Every so often one would spill over and trickle down her cheek. He'd watched - heart breaking, hand aching to touch her, comfort her, make everything better.  
  
But he couldn't. Nothing could.  
  
She took a deep breath and focused on him. "You never answered my question about the ring."  
  
Vaughn removed his eyes from hers. "I tried to move on. Forget about the pain of losing you. I started back at work. I even started...dating. I met Lauren at a party. We'd actually dated in college. We became good friends. She listened to me. She understood. We started dating and things grew serious...at least on her part."  
  
He looked up at Sydney, her cheeks stained with tears, eyes looking at him like he was a stranger. He could barely stand it. "I did care for her. I loved her as a friend. I felt comfortable with her. But I wasn't in love with her, Sydney. I knew that I'd never be truly in love with someone again. My chance had come and gone. So I settled."  
  
Sydney roughly wiped at the tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand. He hated hurting her. He wanted to be the one person in her life who never hurt her. But there he sat, ripping her world to shreds, piece by piece.  
  
He swallowed hard and went on, "Everything happened quickly after that. The proposal, engagement and wedding. I made everything happen as fast as possible. I never let myself think about it for too long because I knew I'd reconsider if I did. I knew I'd think of how it should have been, rather than how it was. It was like taking off a band-aid: The faster you do it, the less it hurts. Within in three months of reuniting and one of proposing, we were married." He stopped and then met her gaze, "We'd only been married three weeks when I found out you were alive. We were on an extended honeymoon in Italy. That's what I meant when I said they asked me to come back."  
  
He moved closer to her now, reaching out to her, but she backed away. "Sydney, when I found out...God, I was so happy. It was like my dreams had come true. I couldn't get to you fast enough."  
  
She shook her head and spoke bitterly, "Why? Just so you could tell me that my world had fallen apart?...That you're married?"  
  
"Sydney-..."  
  
"Take me home," she interrupted sharply. Then her voice grew so low he barely heard her, "Please...just take me home."  
  
He nodded, knowing there was nothing more he could say or do. He'd overwhelmed her with information and, at the end of the day, he was still married and she had to begin to put her life back together.  
  
He opened the door and then followed her out of the room.  
  
They went home, no more words ever passing between them.  
  
~~  
  
Things didn't improve once they returned home. There were still so many unanswered questions. Vaughn tried to reach out to her, but she always pulled away. She couldn't deal with him on top of everything else.  
  
He wanted her back. It killed him knowing that she was living in this world without him. After all the time they'd spent apart before they'd taken down SD-6, he'd sworn that he'd never let that happen again.  
  
And then there was his wife. He loved his wife...as a friend. He wasn't in love with her and he never would be, but he didn't want to hurt her. Vaughn was a loyal man. A man who stood by his commitments. He couldn't just turn his back on her.  
  
But he was never faced with that choice. Sydney knew he had moved on and no matter how she felt, she couldn't bring herself to break up his marriage. She stopped him one day in a corridor at CIA headquarters.  
  
~~  
  
She couldn't even bring herself to look him in the eye as she relayed her news.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"On an assignment? Where are you going?"  
  
"No," she said, shaking her head, but still unable to meet his gaze, "I'm moving to New York. I've accepted a position teaching English Lit at NYU and I'm leaving in the morning."  
  
His mouth dropped open. "What? Just like that? Syd, where is this coming from?"  
  
She forced herself to meet his eyes, "I don't belong here anymore. The CIA is no longer a good fit for me. I just need something different. I need to see what else I can do."  
  
He shook his head, "Is that what this is really about? Or is it about me? You can't stand being around me now that I'm married."  
  
"You're married, Vaughn, that's all there is to it. This is about me."  
  
She couldn't bring herself to tell him that seeing him everyday broke her heart a little more each time. And there were too many memories here. She needed to get away from it all.  
  
"Sydney-..." he began, desperation filling his voice.  
  
But her movement stopped him. She met his eyes once, before bowing her head and continuing down the hallway.  
  
~~  
  
And that was it. That was the last time he'd seen her.  
  
He'd spent the next 8 years thinking about her. Not a day went by that he didn't think about her. He even dreamed about her. He'd wake up thinking that she was lying beside him, only to find his wife in her place.  
  
His preoccupation with Sydney weighed heavily on his marriage. His wife knew that she was second best without him ever saying a word. He was inattentive and distant. Lauren desperately wanted children, but he couldn't bring himself to have children with anyone but Sydney.  
  
In his mind, she was the mother of his children. It was her body he pictured growing bigger with each passing day. It was her hand he was holding as he encouraged her during their births. And it was her face that he was looking into as they danced at their children's weddings.  
  
Not matter how hard he tried, he couldn't erase those images from his mind. His wife soon grew tired of begging and gave up. It wasn't long after that that she gave up all together.  
  
~~  
  
They were both sitting on the couch reading, when she suddenly turned to him.  
  
"I can't do this anymore," Lauren said, her voice strong, but laced with heartache.  
  
"Do what?" Vaughn asked, clearly confused.  
  
"Pretend. Pretend we're something we're not."  
  
"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"  
  
"This. Us."  
  
"You mean our marriage?"  
  
She scoffed at that, her words dripping with bitterness, "What marriage? This isn't a marriage. A marriage is when two people love each other, when they share themselves. You don't speak to me unless it's to ask what's for dinner or if I picked up your dry cleaning. For godsake, I can't even remember the last time you touched me."  
  
His eyes were rooted to the floor. "I realize I've been distant lately. But you know how busy I've been at work. I-..."  
  
"This is how it's always been, Michael. I just can't take it anymore." She paused and took a deep breath. "I knew when I married you that you weren't in love with me, that you were settling because you thought that what you wanted was lost to you forever. I accepted that. I figured having you physically was better than not having you at all. I thought it would be enough. I thought the love I had for you would be enough for both of us. But it never was. It never could be. And that's because there's always been another woman."  
  
"Lauren," Vaughn said softly, but she went on, paying him no attention.  
  
"She was always there, Michael. In our bedroom, at every special occasion. You'd look at me and I knew you saw her. I knew you wanted her. When we first got married, you still thought she was dead. So I was all you had. There was no other choice. And who knows? Maybe you would have eventually found a way to love me. But then she came back. She came back and any hope we ever had was lost. I should have ended it right there. I knew it would never work out. But I loved you and I didn't want to let you go. So I let us endure all of these unhappy years together."  
  
Vaughn swallowed hard, avoiding eye contact with her. "You're my wife, Lauren. And I'll always honor that."  
  
Lauren shook her head, squeezing her eyes together so tightly that a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "I know you would. That's why you're still here after all of these years. But that's not what I want, Michael. I don't want a man who is only here because he's honoring his commitment. I don't want a husband who is going to wish he's looking at another woman every time he looks at me. I know you'd continue to honor your commitment. We'd go on living day to day, celebrate holidays and anniversaries just like we always have. And on the surface everything would look fine. But she'd always be there, Michael. She'll always be there. It took me a long time, but I finally realized I can't live like that. I deserve better."  
  
Vaughn's voice was heavy with emotion, "What are you saying?"  
  
Lauren looked him in the eye, as she swallowed back a sob. "I'm going to make this easy for you. I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago. I'm going to let you go."  
  
Vaughn shook his head, his voice just above a whisper, "Nothing about this is easy." He then cleared his throat, "I never wanted to hurt you, Lauren . I hope you know that."  
  
She nodded, "I know."  
  
Vaughn took her hands in his. He slowly leaned forward and was just about to offer her a good-bye kiss, when she placed her palms flat against his chest and gently pushed him away.  
  
"Don't. I'm not sure I'd be able to let you walk away if you did," she whispered, her voice cracking on the last word.  
  
Vaughn's eyes fell and he nodded. "Okay," he replied in a voice barely above a whisper. He then slowly stood up and looked down at her. "Good-bye, Lauren."  
  
With that, he turned on his heel and exited the living room. Her eyes followed his figure until he disappeared from view. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she whispered, "Good-bye, Michael."  
  
~~  
  
And that was it. 8 years of marriage over in an instant.  
  
He was free now and he wanted to be with Sydney more than anything. But he was afraid of what he would find. He was afraid of finding her married with children...happily living a life without him. All he'd ever wanted for her was happiness. He'd just always envisioned that he'd be a part of that happiness. He was so afraid of losing her again that he wasn't even willing to try.  
  
So he continued his annual trip to Santa Barbara. Every year, he took the trip they would have taken if she hadn't been stolen away from him. He stayed at the Biltmore for three days, the same place for the same amount of time. He'd eat at La Superica, a Mexican restaurant he loved and wanted to share with her. He'd take long walks down the beach, the water lapping at his feet and cool breeze blowing through his hair.  
  
Year after year, he'd do it all as it should have been done. But he'd do it alone.  
  
He'd toss and turn in the gigantic bed, never finding peace.  
  
He'd stare blankly at the empty seat across from him at the La Superica as he ate and then shake his head sadly as a fellow customer always asked if that seat was being used.  
  
He'd look at the vacant space beside him as he walked along the beach, trying to forget the empty feeling of his hand by stuffing it in the pocket of his pants. He'd look down at the sand, avoiding the happy couples in love that lined the beach.  
  
He was alone. Wife or no wife, he'd been alone since that terrible night.  
  
10 years later, he once again sat on the beach, the cool night breeze rustling his shirt and pants. He stared at the water, shimmering from the moon's light.  
  
The moment he heard her voice he didn't believe it. He thought it must have been his mind playing tricks on him. But then he heard it again.  
  
A woman's voice, her voice, coming from behind him.  
  
"Thank you," she said to the ice cream vendor, a smile in her voice.  
  
He was frozen in place. Too scared to turn around. What if she disappeared? What if she were there one moment and then gone the next...again?  
  
He was rooted to the ground, every muscle in his body tense with anticipation. He knew he should move. He knew he should jump up and run to her, take her in his arms and kiss her. But he couldn't. And as the moments passed he realized that his fear had caused him to let her slip away again.  
  
He hung his head, kicking himself for letting happiness pass him by once more.  
  
Just then, he sensed movement to his left. Out of the corner of his eye, he made out a dark outline sitting on the sand beside him, no more than 15 feet away. Slowly, he turned his head, certain that the figure would be gone. But there it was. The dark outline of a woman's figure.  
  
A woman's figure he'd know anywhere.  
  
It was her.  
  
He swallowed hard, the lump in his throat growing by the second. He knew that he couldn't let the moment pass him by. Not this time. Not again.  
  
Hesitantly, he lifted himself off the sand, his eyes never leaving her figure. His legs were heavy as he closed the distance that separated him. It seemed like it took him an hour to walk those few feet.  
  
He came to stand beside her, looking down at her face bathed in moonlight. She was just as he remembered. So beautiful.  
  
She tilted her head to look up at him and even though his features were obscured by the darkness, she knew.  
  
"Vaughn," she breathed, so low it was nearly inaudible.  
  
He smiled as she said his name, realizing for the first time how he had missed her voice forming the word.  
  
He crouched down beside her and they came face to face for the first time in 8 years. Their eyes met and it was if they'd never been apart. All of the love, all of the passion was still very much present. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at her.  
  
"Sydney," he said, his voice husky with emotion and cracking on the last syllable.  
  
His hand reached out and caressed her cheek, which was now wet with tears. He then leaned in closer, his breath tickling her lips with his words, "I've missed you so much."  
  
The last word barely escaped his mouth before his lips met hers in a soft, tender kiss, filled with all of the love and passion they'd been suppressing for so many years. Sydney's fingers found the nape of Vaughn's neck and entangled in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.  
  
Finally, breathlessly, their lips separated, but they remained in contact. Vaughn pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, wanting to savor the moment, half-believing it was a dream that could end at any time.  
  
After a few moments, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I can't believe you're here."  
  
A smile pulled at her lips, "You took the words right out of my mouth."  
  
He shook his head, his eyes falling, "No, you don't understand. I come here every year at this time. For the last 10 years, I've been doing the same thing. I come here and do what we would have done if that hadn't been taken away from us that night. I come here and I think about what could have been. I just...never expected to find you here, too. Are you here on vacation?"  
  
Sydney smiled, her eyes wide with surprise. "I come here every year, too. I do the same thing you do."  
  
Now it was Vaughn's turn to look surprised. "You mean since you came back you've been coming here and having the trip we never did? Just like me? You've been staying at the Biltmore? Eating at..."  
  
"La Superica."  
  
Vaughn shook his head in amazement. "And coming to this beach at night?"  
  
"Every night."  
  
"And yet we've never once crossed paths. Not once in all these years."  
  
"Until tonight."  
  
"Until tonight," he repeated softly. "Why, Syd? Why now after all this time do I find you sitting just a few yards away from me?"  
  
She shrugged and then took his hands in hers, eyes capturing his. "Maybe the time wasn't right until now." She looked down at his left hand, more specifically, his bare ring finger, and then looked back up at him. "Where's your wedding ring?" she asked, as if she already knew the answer.  
  
"Lauren and I divorced recently." Vaughn noticed Sydney's chest deflate in relief and the muscles in her face relax. Although she seemed to already know the answer to the question, she needed to hear him say it.  
  
"So this is the first time you've been here knowing I'm alive and without being attached." He nodded and she smiled, going on. "Then that's why. It wasn't right until now. This is how it was meant to be."  
  
Vaughn hesitated a moment, afraid to ask his question, "So that means you're not with any-..."  
  
She smiled and moved her head back and forth. "No, I'm not."  
  
He sighed in relief and then shook his head skeptically. "You really think this is how it was meant to be? I don't know, Syd. We wasted years. I spent those years of my marriage wanting to be with you. I wanted you back the moment I walked into that room in Hong Kong. But so much had happened. I was married and you were piecing your life back together. I felt like I had to honor my commitment to my wife and let you move on."  
  
"And I felt like I had to let you do that, so I left."  
  
"We were both so wrong. We've lost so much time."  
  
Sydney shook her head and squeezed his hands in hers, "If there's one thing I've learned in all my experiences is that everything happens for a reason. You may not be able to see that reason for a long time, but it's there. Danny's death made me stronger. It made me want to fight for justice. And I think this happened the way that it did so that we could grow as people apart and then come back together as a couple. Being apart has made us understand just what we have and now we know to never let it go again. Now we know to fight for it no matter what. When we got together, Vaughn, it was wonderful. But it wasn't an easy situation. I didn't know how to exist outside of that world. I do now. I'm not defined by my job anymore and I'm better for it. And you..."  
  
He nodded, "I needed to miss you, Sydney. I'd gotten to a point where everything was about you. Everything I did was about you. I'd lost myself somewhere along the way and I didn't even realize it. And as painful as it was to be away from you, I think I needed it. When I first lost you, I didn't think I'd be able to live without you. But I did. I had to. I didn't have a choice. Even though I missed you everyday, I lived without you. And that's when I realized that loving someone isn't about needing them so much you can't live without them; it's about knowing you can live without them, but not wanting to."  
  
Sydney smiled and touched his cheek, "I guess we've both done some growing up."  
  
"And maybe now the time is finally right for us."  
  
Sydney's smile widened and she leaned into him, brushing her lips against his. Then she pulled back and looked down at her right hand, which still held her forgotten cup of ice cream. She dipped her spoon into the ice cream and, with a grin, held it out to him. He smiled, remembering the same gesture he'd made to her in the park all of those years ago.  
  
It had been a simple gesture. One meant to show their commitment to one another and faith in each other. Now things had come full circle. He accepted the offer and then watched as she stood up and offered him her hand, which he gladly placed in hers.  
  
They walked down the beach, hand in hand, sharing the ice cream, as the moonlight illuminated their figures.  
  
After a bit, Vaughn stopped and Sydney did the same. He turned to her, his eyes meeting hers. His gaze was so intense Sydney almost couldn't stand it. He brought his hand up and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face, placing it behind her ear. He licked his lips and began softly.  
  
"10 years ago, I planned this trip with the intention of doing something. I'd wanted the moment to be perfect, so I'd waited. And then you were taken from me and I never got the chance. I won't let that happen again. I don't want to waste another moment." He took a deep breath and then continued on, "I know you already know this, I know I've said it to you in a million different ways, but I want you to hear me say the words. I love you, Sydney."  
  
Her lips spread into a slow smile, as she brought her arms up and snaked them around his neck.  
  
"I love you, too," she whispered, before bringing her lips to his in a kiss that would be just one of many to come.  
  
Because, it turns out, true love waits.  
  
************************************THE END********************* Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought! ~Steph 


End file.
